Circuit Board
Lightning Strike is a unicorn pony that has the ability to manipulate and absorb any & all kinds of electricity to amplify his raw magical energy output. Since he has this ability, and an interest for electricity, he devotes most, if not all, of his time studying electricity, just like his father. Not only does he study it, he also does it for a living, practicing as an electrician. He also studies computer electronics, mainly because it relates to electricity itself. He currently lives with Twilight Sparkle, who he is friends with, after he burned his house down because of an overheated transformer that he was experimenting with, which he forgot to turn off the generator, which was powering the transformer when he left to go buy more magical oil to cool down the transformer. Lightning Strike can also grow a magnificent beard, even at the age of eighteen. Special Talent How Lightning Strike Unlocked His Talent It was March 4, 2003, the time was 1:17 PM, when Lightning Strike unlocked his special ability while he was only eight. He was playing outside, nearby his families' house alone, because his brother was sick at the time. Then, a bad thunderstorm came through and lightning started to furiously strike the ground. He was, at first, frightened by how close the bolts of lighting struck, but his curiosity overridden his fear, and became curious about how and why the lightning struck the ground. A few moments later, his parents were yelling at him to come back inside the house that they lived in. Lightning Strike did what his parents told him to do, and made a beeline for the house, but while he was making his way to the house, Lightning Strike was struck by a bolt of lightning. Strangely, he absorbed the bolt through his horn, then started to actively convert all of the electricity into raw magical energy. During this process, his horn created a harmless shockwave that was felt by every pony in Ponyville. He started to levitate into the air, surrounded by his own magical aura. Next, his body was covered in glowing marks, which resemble the circuitry on an electronic circuit board. Lightning Strike closed his eyes, but when he opened his eyes, they were glowing a very bright light with a shade of azure. Since he was so young, and the fact that this was his first time using his power like this, he inadvertently started to manipulate most of the objects that were in the area, levitating his toys, turning a small pond of water into grape juice, which was his favorite kind of juice, and even turning his parents into baby foals. This event lasted for thirty seconds, until Lightning Strike exhausted all of the electricity that was contained in the lightning bolt. The lightning bolt wasn't as powerful as normal lightning, so it didn't take long for Lightning Strike to spend it all. A few seconds later, the thunderstorm vanished, without a trace. Following the event, the process of converting the lightning bolt happened in reverse, except for the shockwave, which was not created. Fortunately, all of the effects that Lightning Strike created were temporary, where everything that he did was reversed as soon as his magical aura left the objects, meaning that the toys stopped levitating, the puddle of grape juice turned back into water, and his parents quickly aged back to their normal ages. A few seconds after the event, Lightning Strike's parents rushed to him to make sure that he wasn't injured, during that, a crowd of ponies started to converge on their position. Lightning Strike's parents checked him and found that he was unscathed, and noticed that finally he earned his cutie mark. The crowd that surrounded Lightning Strike and his parents were shocked at what happened, and because of the fact that he absorbed a bolt of lightning and survived. Once Lightning Strike looked at his new cutie mark, he started to cheer and celebrate his new cutie mark, when a group of colts and fillies, who were his classmates, surrounded him, and then started to admire his new cutie mark. Even though Lightning Strike was happy that he earned his cutie mark, it didn't last to long, as he eventually started to ponder the meaning of why that thunderstorm came, and why it struck him. After researching a lot on his father's side of his family, Lightning Strike learned that no one ever in that family had his special talent, or was ever struck by lightning. He did the same thing with his mother's side, no luck there either. Lightning Strike also wants to visit the weather factory on Cloudsdale, only to inquire about the thunderstorm that occurred on March 4, 2003, but it is only accessible to the Pegasi, and unless he magically grows wings, he won't be able to visit the factory. Lightning Strike's Special Talent Lightning Strike's special talent is the ability to absorb all kinds and forms of electricity and use it to amplify his raw magical energy output. This is how it works, whenever Lightning Strike is in physical contact with a source of electricity, his horn draws electricity from the source, without harming Lightning Strike's body. Once the electricity reaches his horn, the horn converts it into magical energy, which is used to augment Lightning Strike's magical aptitude, meaning that he can cast spells and other things that are otherwise beyond his normal limits, but it depends on how much energy Lightning Strike is consuming, if it is a small amount, he will gain a small boost, but if it is a large amount, he will gain a large boost. This only works when Lightning Strike is in contact with the source, though, if he breaks contact, then his magical energy will drop back to normal levels, the only exception to this rule is when Lightning Strike's horn is struck by a bolt of lightning. The reason for this is because of the fact that a bolt of lightning is a lot of electricity to process, and his horn needs a period of time to convert the electricity so that it can actually amplify his magical energy. During this period, the horn uses Lightning's body as a capacitor, storing the electricity that the horn can use, but this electricity cannot be stored in Lightning Strike's body forever, because after a certain amount of time passes, usually seven minutes, the stored electricity starts to degrade if it is not used, which means that it will be useless. The event when Lightning Strike absorbed and converted the lightning bolt into magical energy only occurs when Lightning Strike is directly struck only by a bolt of lightning. Lightning Strike is also immune to the affects of electricity on his body, even if it is enough that it will kill any other pony, because his horn involuntairly shields his body from the electricity that is entering his body. His horn then absorbs the electricity. Lightning Strike has the ability to convert magical energy into electricity, usually he does this because he likes to see the electricity arc off of his horn, but the electricity that is created can be used for other purposes. History Childhood Lightning Strike was born on May 31, 1995, to his father, Electric Wire, and his mother, Mozzarella. He is the eldest of three siblings, his little brother is Nano Watt, and his little sister is Marzolina. He grew up in a nice little house in the outskirts of Ponyville, where it was quiet. Lightning Strike had a pretty normal upbringing, though there were quite a few events that happened here and there. his father and mother never really got into arguments, and he also had a good relationship with his siblings. Lightning Strike's father tried to get him into electricity, which he was successful at doing, because Lightning Strike quickly, if not instantly, took an interest in electricity. Lightning Strike even built his first Jacob's ladder at the age of six, which he had help from his father, of course. Lightning Strike's House Fire A few months after he first met the Mane Six, the house that he lived in was burned down after a transformer caught fire, which he forgot to turn off it's power source when he left to purchase magical oil, which he would have used to supplement the oil that was already cooling the transformer. The oil that was already cooling the transformer lost it's heat absorbing properties, which is why the transformer overheated. By the time Lightning Strike came back to his house, it was too late, most, if not all of the house, was covered in flames. This fire attracted many ponies, among them were the Mane Six, who played a major role in aiding the ponies who were already putting out the blaze. After the fire was out, Lightning Strike went to the destroyed house, searching it to see if anything survived the blaze. Eventually, the Mane Six joined him, asking him about what he is going to do now that his home is gone, he stated that he doesn't know, and that he would rather not live with his parents. Twilight then explained to him that he can live with her until he can get a new place to live, he thanked her for the offer, but he turned it down, stating that he didn't want to put that burden on her, but Twilight insisted that it was fine, and that she had enough room for a second pony to live at her library. Lightning Strike then agreed to the idea, saying that if she didn't mind him staying over, then it was fine. He then thanked her, exclaiming that she is a life-saver. Twilight smiled, telling him that it's what friends do. He went back to the smoldering remains of his former home, where he discovered his research journal, which was strangely intact, he took it with him. Personality Lightning Strike is a calm, collected pony who rarely ever gets angry, but when he does, it usually doesn't last long, but that solely depends on how he feels at the moment. He has a sense of justice and honesty that prevents him from doing anything that is morally wrong. He deeply cares for his friends and loved ones, which makes him willing to risk his own life if it meant that the ponies that he cares about are safe, this also means that he will fiercely defend his friends and loved ones, too. Lightning Strike is incredibly intelligent, which is a trait that is not usually found among the male population of Equestria. If there is a problem, Lightning Strike will try to solve it without using violence, but he will use violence as a last resort. He also has a fear of heights, but that's only when he is in a place that is really high with a chance of falling, that's when it starts to kick in. Lightning Strike can be forgetful at times, this is the main reason why he burned his house down. Lightning Strike enjoys helping his fellow pony, so you might find him around Ponyville helping out other ponies in need, though this isn't a common occurrence. He is usually seen with a blank expression, but it's easy to make him smile, if you know him, at least. He likes spicy food, electricity, chocolate cake, most kinds of cheeses, computer electronics, and the number seven. He dislikes troublemakers, violence, paranormal phenomena, bullies, and Mondays. Lightning Strike has a moderate case of Phasmophobia, the fear of the paranormal. Present Time Lightning Strike is now eighteen, he lives in the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville. He works mainly as an electrician, but as a hobby, he delves into the field of Computer Electronics, which is mostly theory, because Lightning Strike has not discovered a material that can be used as a semiconductor. He keeps in touch with his family, usually visiting the house that they live in often. He is also friends with the Mane Six, he visits them usually when he has the time, and with the fact that he lives with Twilight, he pretty much gets to see her everyday. Lightning Strike enjoys living with Twilight Sparkle, mostly because he is in love with her, though Twilight doesn't know about this, that's because Lightning Strike hasn't found a good way to tell Twilight about his feelings, yet. Cutie Mark Lightning Strike's cutie mark is a storm cloud with two lightning bolts discharging from it. When most ponies look at it for the first time, they usually assume it means that Lightning Strike is fast, which is not true. What Lightning Strike's cutie mark actually represents is the time that Lightning Strike unlocked his special ability, which was on March 4, 2003, the day that changed Lightning Strike's life forever. Meeting The Mane Six Meeting Rainbow Dash The date was April 7, 2012. Lightning Strike was building an electrical resonant transformer circuit in the shape of a coil. He was building the coil so that it can produce artificial lightning, which he wanted to conduct experiments on the transmission of electrical energy without the use of wires. He finally finished building the coil after two months of finding the materials, designing it's structure on the drawing board, and actually building the coil. Lightning Strike was about to activate it when he heard somepony yelling, he turned to the direction of the yell and saw a rainbow-maned pegasus flying at him really fast. Lightning Strike had no time to react, so he tried to cover his face with his hooves, but the rainbow-maned pegasus hit his head with her head before he could cover himself, the force of the collision was so great that it actually snapped Lightning Strike's horn from it's base. Then the rest of the pegasus' body collided with Lightning Strike, which sent them both to the ground, with the pegasus laying on top of Lightning Strike. A minute after the collision, the pegasus wakes up to finding her on top of Lightning Strike, Lightning Strike also woke up to find her on top of him. She quickly jumped off of him, and made a nervous chuckle, followed by an apology. She helped Lightning Strike up, and introduced herself as Rainbow Dash, Lightning Strike was about to introduce himself to her, but he started to feel an excruciating pain coming from his horn. Rainbow Dash noticed that his horn was snapped off, so she told him that's the reason for his horn hurting. Lightning Strike looked at his horn to find it broken, when he then started to scream not only because of the extreme pain that is coming from his horn, but because of the fact that Lightning Strike's horn is gone. Rainbow Dash had to calm him down enough so that Lightning Strike will stop screaming, once he was completely calm, he asked her to help him look for his horn. A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash finally found Lightning Strike's horn, she told him to come to her so that she could put the horn back on the part that was still attached to Lightning Strike's head. Rainbow Dash placed the horn on Lightning Strike's head, it was attached to the base for a few seconds, but the horn eventually fell off. Lightning Strike picked up his horn, asking Rainbow Dash how his horn can be fixed, Rainbow Dash stood there for a few seconds, thinking of a solution for this problem. After a few moments of thinking, Rainbow Dash finally came up with an idea to fix Lightning Strike's horn, she told him that she knows a very special pony that can heal Lightning Strike's horn. Lightning Strike asked who this pony is, but Rainbow Dash said that she'll introduce him to her when she takes him to where she lives. Lightning Strike agreed to follow Rainbow Dash, after he covers his invention with a cloak, he didn't want anyone to alter his invention while he was away. Once Lightning Strike finished covering his creation, they both left for Ponyville. During the trip, Rainbow Dash explains that the friend that she is taking him to is also a unicorn, and that she is great at magic. Rainbow Dash also asks for Lightning Strike's name, since he never told her his name. Lightning Strike gave her his name, and he also told her that he is an electrician. Rainbow Dash asked what is it like to be an electrician, Lightning Strike explained that it is a pretty awesome job, mainly because he likes to play with electricity, and because you can accomplish a lot of things if you put your mind to it. Lightning Strike then asked Rainbow Dash what she does for a living, she responded by telling him that she is really fast, and that she will be a future Wonderbolt. They talked a little more until they finally reached their destination, the Golden Oak Library. Meeting Twilight Sparkle Will add more later. Gallery LSwantshisbeardback.jpg|Ligthning Strike shaved his beard, he regrets that decision now. Thunder Storm.png|Lightning Strike as a mare, her name is Thunder Storm. Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Bronie Category:Male Category:Stallion